Source:Towers of Midnight Book Tour, BYU Bookstore, Provo, UT 2 November 2010
'Towers of Midnight Book Tour, BYU Bookstore, Provo, UT 2 November 2010' Report by Tamyrlin (Matt Hatch) Matt: Can a someone without the Talent for Dreamwalking or Dreaming, but with access to T'A'R through a ter'angreal be taught to find dreams? Brandon: As far as I know, no. That's an 80%. Brandon: That question they should be asking is could Perrin (be taught to find dreams.) Matt: Can he? Brandon: I don't think so Matt: Well, what he can do is similar to dreaming and dreamwalking. Brandon: But the wolves don't know about them Matt: Well... Brandon: I'm not sure, but that's what I would be asking (paraphrased) Matt: Can the True Power be used to create a Mask of Mirrors? Brandon: Yes. Matt: Do True Power Mask of Mirrors have different attributes than One Power Mask of Mirrors? Brandon: Everything done with the True Power will be slightly different. Matt: Can you place a True Power Mask of Mirrors on another person? Brandon: Yes. Matt: Would a True Power Mask of Mirrors persist into that person's dreams, how they see themselves. Brandon: They would see who they saw themselves as (it wouldn't persist). Matt: Is the Bore larger or smaller than it was at the time of the Sealing? Brandon: The same size (95% sure) Matt: So, are the seals, even in their weakened state, the reason the Bore has not grown any larger? Brandon: As far as I know, yes. Matt: Can Slayer dreamwalk in TAR or only go there in the flesh? Brandon: Slayer cannot dreamwalk (100% sure) Matt: Did Slayer's employer in Winters' Heart use the True Power to weave a gateway? Brandon: RAFO - I need to look it up, but you can tell True Power gateways if you know what to look for, wouldn't you agree Matt? Matt: Yes. Fan: Was Narg an especially smart Trolloc? Brandon: Narg was a smart Trolloc; there are other Trollocs that can speak the human tongue...we are talking the the top one percentile. Matt: Is there a distance to pain sensitivity with the Warder bond? In essence, would I stil know my Aes Sedai was being tortured or would it just be a dull pain if I was at a great distance? Brandon: Yes, distance does matter. But no, you would know that she was being tortured, even at a great distance. Matt: How did the Forsaken in charge of the gholam learn of Herid Fel? Brandon: RAFO. (Smile) Matt: What happened to the large packs of Darkhounds that were patrolling Altara back in Crossroads of Twilight? Brandon: We already know, don't we? Matt: Honest, can't remember. Brandon: Well, I know, but I think we do know. Matt: Did Verin know Fain was a darkfriend, when we first met Verin? Brandon: Not sure. Matt: Did Verin ever work with Fain? Brandon: No. She's been around him, but working with him is something different. Matt: We are told that the mindtrap is somehow connected to the soul. Is it possible to create ter'angreal that can hold a soul, or be tied to a soul in such a way as to capture it at death? Brandon: Many things are possible, but are improbable. Matt: Was such a Ter'angreal created during the Age of Legends? Brandon: Many things are possible, but are improbable. Matt: We are told the male Aiel channelers go to the Blight to "to kill the Dark One." And it is said "None survived long enough to face madness." Is this point of view or truth. Brandon: RAFO. It's not that I don't know, it's that I think in reading the text you can answer that question yourself. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=3933 Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans